Quédate en silencio y permanece a mi lado
by Alice S. Black
Summary: ¿Cómo curar las heridas del pasado? ¿Qué hacer cuando has querido dejarlo todo sólo para no recordarle? -Granger. -Malfoy.—dijeron sus nombres al mismo tiempo, con una expresión de sorpresa cruzando sus rostros.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Espero que disfruten este fic, me he sentido inspirada y quiero aprovechar a la musa. Críticas, comentarios o simplemente decirme lo que piensan, queda a la distancia de un clic ^_^ Por cierto, los personajes que reconozcan son de J.K. Rowling, la situación es solo mía.

**Quédate en silencio y permanece a mi lado**

Era la primavera antes de sus veintidós años; el clima, sin embargo, no correspondía a la estación. El sol de ese día fue reemplazado con un cerrado cielo gris; el calor que suele arroparles en esa época, cambió por una suave y fría brisa; y los transeúntes, que podía observar desde el pequeño apartamento del quinto piso que compartía con su gato, caminaban apresurados bajo la protección de sus paraguas o abrigos. Se puso de pie junto a la ventana, removiendo un vino en lata con una mano, y retozando uno de sus rizos distraídamente con la otra.

Una mirada triste se posaba en sus ojos, había sido así desde hace unos cuantos meses, y los antidepresivos que el doctor Wood le había prescrito —al cual acudió luego de percibir en ella misma una actitud autodestructiva, evidenciadas por el consumo excesivo de calmantes, alcohol y sorprenderse pensando en que sería mejor nunca despertar— no estaban funcionando. Se sentía más adormilada, sus sentidos apaciguados, pero ni viva, ni mejor.

Escuchó el dulce maullido de Ron (su antiguo gato, Crookshanks, murió hace dos años aplastado por un conductor ebrio) y se giró para verlo. El animalillo se lamía la pata izquierda, única parte de su cuerpo que era de color blanco, exceptuando esto, era totalmente negro. Luego se acercó a ella y se paseó entre sus piernas, acariciándola con su pelaje.

Había rescatado al pequeño de un cajón al lado de un contenedor de basura en un callejón maloliente, cuando pasando por allí, luego de salir del bar donde trabajaba, escuchó los lastimeros gritos del felino. Se detuvo al instante y buscó la fuente del sonido hasta que lo encontró. El pobrecito estaba temblando de frío, y es que no era para menos, fue la noche más helada de ese otoño, que predijo el crudo invierno de ese año, aún se sorprendía de que no muriera. De inmediato supo que se quedaría con él y —sabría Dios por qué— lo nombró Ron. Desde ese día solo eran ella y su querido gato.

El teléfono timbró, sobresaltándola un poco, le dio un último vistazo a la calle antes de acudir a responder. —Esta es Hermione Granger, ¿con quién hablo? — preguntó sin el menor entusiasmo y fijó sus ojos en una mancha gris en la pared que daba a la puerta. Hace mucho que había notado la pequeña imperfección en la superficie blanca, pero no se había decidido a remediarlo. —Hola Hermione, es Luna, ¿cómo estás? —la voz entusiasta de la única amiga que le quedaba retumbó en sus tímpanos.

Luna era ese tipo de personas que solía contagiar a los demás con su buen humor y amabilidad. Trabajadora, idealista y paciente, la única que sin duda tenía las cualidades suficientes como para estar junto a ella luego de que cayera en la depresión. Después de la ruptura con Ronald, Ginny y Harry se alejaron de ella; la primera, porque se trataba de su hermano al cual creía y quería incondicionalmente; y el segundo, porque debía apoyar a su esposa, aunque de verdad no sintiera lo que decía sentir. De vez en cuando me envía una lechuza clandestina preguntando por mi bienestar, yo le contesto con el mismo secretismo.

—Estoy bien Luna, ¿cómo estás tú? —le preguntó.

—Ya sabes, preparándome para los exámenes de medimagia. Los chicos te extrañan mucho por aquí. — Así era su amiga, cada vez que podía intentaba hacerla recapacitar sobre retomar sus estudios. Había renunciado y perdido muchas cosas en su vida; la escuela de medimagia y con ella la beca a América, a sus antiguos amigos (aunque no tuvo mucha opción en este sentido), a Crookshanks, sus padres y a Ron; todo menos una cosa, lo único que la mantenía a flote en esos momentos, la música.

Miró de nuevo en dirección a la ventana donde estaba antes, junto a ella se encontraba un hermoso pianoforte negro, su posesión de valor, donde componía las canciones que cantaba en el bar hasta las dos de la mañana para poder subsistir.

—Hoy es tu día libre, ¿cierto Mía? — le dijo bastante animada. Hermione frunció el ceño y dudó si debía contestar o no con la verdad. Luna solo la llamaba por ese apodo cuando iba a pedirle algo que de seguro no le iba a gustar o le sería difícil llevar a cabo. —Sabes tanto como yo que el jueves es mi día libre.

—Oh Hermione— le dijo riendo levemente —es sólo confirmándolo. Verás, es que esta noche se inaugura un local nuevo en el callejón Diagon y me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo. Antes que me des una negativa —se apresuró a decir— no iríamos a divertirnos, al menos no las dos. El asunto es que conozco al administrador y necesitan a alguien que cubra el piano, ya que su músico se enfermó de repente. Piénsalo, te pagarán bien, he dado buenas referencias de ti y sé que estás teniendo problemas con la renta.

—Sabes muy bien que no me acerco al callejón Diagon desde hace más de un año— le dijo con la voz apagada. A decir verdad, ella no se había acercado a ningún lugar mágico que pudiera herirla con recuerdos. Se había recluido de la magia, hasta tal punto que su varita permanecía guardada en un pequeño cofre de caoba que pertenecía a su madre; y todo porque no quería sentir que estaba ligada a Ronald en alguna forma.

—Por tanto, que mejor manera que esta de pagarle una visita. — Se hizo un silencio incómodo por unos segundos, que al parecer ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta o lista en romper. —Vamos, Hermione— le suplicó —no puedes dejar que el pasado te siga afectando, aunque me estarías haciendo un gran favor, has esto por ti, te lo mereces. Por favor.

La aludida suspiró sonoramente, enrolló el cordón del teléfono entre sus manos como siempre hacía cada vez que el tema de conversación la ponía nerviosa. Quería mucho a Luna y le debía mucho, pero no se sentía preparada para enfrentar al mundo de nuevo, para ver a las personas que había dejado atrás, simplemente no estaba lista.

—Luna, sabes que yo…

—Por favor—la interrumpió y de nuevo se formó ese silencio tenso entre las dos.

—Está bien—terminó accediendo— pero sólo porque eres mi única amiga y te aprecio mucho. —La escuchó chillar de la emoción del otro lado del auricular y miró nerviosamente hacía la ventana que era golpeada por furiosas gotas de lluvia.

—Iré a tu apartamento en una hora, te ayudaré a arreglarte. ¡Nos vemos Mía!

No pudo despedirse, Luna colgó tan rápido como pudo para no darle oportunidad de que se arrepintiera. Ella dejó el auricular en su puesto lentamente y miró el apartamento. Se sentía perturbada, toda valentía se había esfumado. Fue a sentarse en el piano y empezó a tocar los acordes de su nueva canción.

* * *

Tal como había dicho, una hora después llegó una rubia de ojos azules profundos a su residencia, luciendo una radiante sonrisa y atuendo de fiesta. Llevaba en brazos una bolsa llena de cosméticos, un vestido y rizador de pelo. Luna esperó en la habitación mientras ella se daba un baño; cuando terminó y estuvo seca, le pasó la pieza de ropa que le había llevado. Era blanco y largo, de corte recto y escote en V de tirantes; la delicada tela de seda la acarició mientras se lo ponía. Le quedaba perfecto, una de las ventajas de ser la misma talla que su mejor amiga. Por último, se colocó unas zapatillas a juego.

Era el turno de maquillarla y peinar. Como si se tratara de una operación, la chica dispuso todo lo que iba a usar en la pequeña cómoda de roble viejo. Le hizo una media cola para despejar el rostro y le sacó unos cuantos mechones que definió con el rizador, lo demás lo dejó suelto. Muchas veces Luna se quejaba con ella porque no se soltaba el cabello con más frecuencia, era largo hasta más allá de la media espalda y hermoso. Ya que la conocía, le aplicó sólo el maquillaje suficiente para tapar sus ojeras y darle un poco de brillo a la cara. Después de 45 minutos ya estaba lista.

* * *

Se aparecieron en la parte trasera del lugar, era un nuevo piano bar moderno, con concepto de restaurante, llamado Portal de Medianoche. Un chico de algunos 17 años abrió la puerta y las condujo a un pequeño cuarto donde Hermione pudiera prepararse. Llevaba las partituras de sus canciones consigo, sólo tocaba piezas que no fueran de su autoría si se lo pedían.

—Abriremos en quince minutos, en estos momentos el dueño está dando el discurso de apertura en la puerta principal, ya es hora de que salga—les informó el mismo chico que les atendió antes. Hermione miró nerviosa a Luna, y esta la animó con una amplia sonrisa. —No tienes de qué preocuparte—le dijo dulcemente— tienes una voz preciosa y tus canciones poseen una hermosa letra, lo harás bien.

—Eso espero Luna.

Salieron del camerino improvisado. Para llegar al salón debían pasar por la cocina, la cual era enorme y llena de cocineros moviéndose de un lugar a otro, preparándose para la gran noche. Cuando atravesaron la puerta pudieron apreciar la belleza y estilo del lugar. Los muebles tenían un diseño vanguardista y en la decoración predominaban los colores blanco y negro. Estaba dividido en tres secciones principales: las mesas, el bar y la pista de baila, donde se encontraba el piano, dispuesto al fondo.

Ambas se despidieron, Luna se fue a sentar en el bar y Hermione se sentó en el piano, organizando las partituras que tocaría, incluida su nueva canción. La puerta principal se abrió y las personas comenzaron a entrar. Se notaba que eran personas del más alto estrato social del mundo mágico. Demasiadas personas estiradas para el gusto de la castaña.

Para empezar eligió unas cuantas piezas suaves y sin letras, creando el ambiente mientras los clientes e invitados se acostumbraban al lugar. Tocaba delicadamente, era tan dedicada a la música como lo fue a sus estudios en Hogwarts. Después de una media hora, aproximadamente, ya había personas degustando la comida y bebida del lugar. Fue en este momento que decidió que cantaría.

_Una vez creía tenerlo todo,_

_Para darme cuenta de que al final no tenía nada._

_Fue muy amargo el proceso de abrir mis ojos,_

_Y sentir que ya nada había dentro de mi alma._

_Pero sé que alguno de estos días_

_Levantaré la cabeza en alto_

_Sé que recuperaré el control de mi vida_

_Y estaré lista para dar el gran salto_

_Y pensé, llena de desesperanza,_

_En todo el tiempo que gasté a tu lado_

_Me quedé sola, perdiendo toda la confianza,_

_Llorando por aquel al que había amado._

_Pero sé que alguno de estos días_

_Levantaré la cabeza en alto_

_Sé que recuperaré el control de mi vida_

_Y estaré lista para dar el gran salto_

_No me importará el pasado_

_Miraré sobre mi hombro y sólo sentiré paz_

_No quiero el papel de desconsolado,_

_Recuperaré mi capacidad de amar._

_Pero sé que alguno de estos días_

_Levantaré la cabeza en alto_

_Sé que recuperaré el control de mi vida_

_Y estaré lista para dar el gran salto_

Durante toda la canción sus ojos habían permanecido cerrados, por eso no pudo apreciar como toda la sala se quedaba en silencio escuchándola, como si estuvieran hipnotizados con su música. Cuando terminó de cantar la sala irrumpió en aplausos y se escucharon comentarios positivos sobre la ejecutante.

—Lo has hecho excelentemente— le dijo Luna cuando ya estaban cerrando el negocio. —Nunca había escuchado esa canción, es hermosa Hermione. El dueño del bar desea hablar contigo, me lo ha dicho el administrador. Tal vez ya no tengas que trabajar en ese bar y consigas este trabajo.

La castaña no sabía si debía sentirse contenta o no por lo que le comentaba, no podía negar que necesitaba un nuevo trabajo, pero no estaba segura si quería que fuera en el mundo mágico. Un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes se acercó a ellas, saludó a Luna y se dirigió a Hermione.

—Debo decirle que es usted una pianista maestrísima, señorita Granger, tanto al dueño del bar como a mí, nos agradaría hacer negocios con usted. Ha sido usted el centro de atención esta noche. Déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es Michael Nott. — dijo todo aquello con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Ha dicho Nott?

—Es el hermano mayor de Theodore. — ofreció Luna por explicación.

—Señor Nott, ser el centro de atención no es algo que me agrade particularmente.

—Tonterías— río Michael — y por favor, llámame por mi nombre de pila.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más, otro hombre se aproximó a ellas, una persona que Hermione pensó que jamás volvería a ver en su vida, a una de las últimas personas que quería ver en ese momento. Alto, rubio, ojos grises como el acero, vestido con un traje caro, perfectamente peinado y un aire de confianza que lo envolvía.

—Señoritas déjenme presentarles a…—

—Malfoy.

—Granger. —dijeron sus nombres al mismo tiempo, con una expresión de sorpresa cruzando sus rostros.


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que nada, muchas gracias a todos los que han leído el primer capítulo y han decidido darle una oportunidad a la historia como para leer el segundo. Un saludo especial a Betza (tus comentarios me dan ánimos). Ahora a leer!**

* * *

La luz principal estaba dirigida hacia ella. Las risas, el vino cayendo dentro de las copas, el tintineo de los cubiertos al tocar la vajilla, se mezclaban con las notas sutiles de su música. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, no le era necesario mirar el lugar, y no quería verse observada. "Tal vez," pensaba, "si pretendo que no están." No quería abrir sus ojos, temiendo que si veía la verdad en todo aquello no pudiera soportarlo, sentiría que se ahogaba y no sería capaz de salir a flote. Prefería ejecutar tal cual ciega, una ceguera autoimpuesta, que construía un muro entre las personas, la pista de baile y ella.

Sabía que Luna la observaba desde la barra, con una margarita entre sus manos, sonriendo educadamente a los hombres que se le insinuaban, pero sin permitirles acercarse más. Después de una desilusión amorosa, no tenía las ganas —o la confianza— de salir con otros. Esa parte de su vida era la que no podía controlar, su talón de Aquiles. Nunca le dijo a Hermione quién, y ella no iba a ser la que insistiría en que le dijera, lo que sí era cierto es que admiraba a su amiga por tener la capacidad de ocultar su amargura de esa forma y contagiar a los demás con un sincero espíritu de alegría. Era su forma de animarse a sí misma.

Aún recordaba cuando era totalmente feliz. Se sumió en sus recuerdos mientras observaba a la castaña tocar el piano. El día de la inauguración del Portal de Medianoche, el administrador se sorprendió por la calidad de la interpretación de la chica y al instante entró a la oficina administrativa donde se encontraba el dueño para hablarle sobre ella. Con la emoción, Michael no le dijo el nombre de la artista y salió para seguir atendiendo a los clientes más exigentes, fue todo un cuadro ver la cara de sorprendidos de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger al encontrarse en el lugar menos pensado.

—No sabía que tocaras el piano. — habló primero él, cansado probablemente de permanecer de pie mirándola con expresión de incredulidad, dudando si en verdad era ella la que estaba frente a su persona. Hermione por su parte tenía el rostro inescrutable, si bien al principio estaba tan sorprendida como Draco, cambió luego la expresión de su cara. Fría, distante e impersonal. Tanto Luna como Michael los miraron con preocupación, sin saber si debían intervenir o no el en encuentro de aquellos dos.

—Toco desde que era pequeña, Malfoy. — contestó seca y simplemente, mirándole a los ojos, luchando una guerra secreta, de la que el rubio posiblemente no estaba enterado y de la que era partícipe. Por un momento sus ojos se llenaron de melancolía, recordando como su madre la elogiaba cada vez que podía tocar una nueva escala, o lograba tocar una nueva canción. Ese era uno de sus más preciados recuerdos. Apenas entró a Hogwarts tuvo que disminuir la cantidad de tiempo que le dedicaba a la música, durante la guerra ni hablar de acordes, tiempos y compases. Cuando el señor tenebroso cayó, el piano ya no parecía una necesidad en su vida; no fue hasta que se separó de Ron que sintió cuanta falta le hacía y lo retomó.

—No sabía que ustedes se conocieran. —intervino al fin Michael sonriendo, tratando de disipar el ambiente tenso que se cernió sobre ellos. Al escuchar la voz de su administrador, sus ojos grises dejaron de observar a Hermione para posarse sobre él y una chica rubia a su lado que reconoció de sus años en el colegio. La saludó cortésmente y luego regresó su mirada a la castaña. Notaba algo distinto en ella, la vitalidad de años atrás parecía haberla dejado, aunque al encontrarse con sus ojos, ella le miró desafiante, ya no estaba la chispa de la mujer que una vez le golpeó en la cara en su tercer año, o la que abogó a favor de su familia para que no fueran a Azkaban.

—Nos gustaría que trabajaras para nosotros Granger, el salario es bastante bueno, muy por encima de la media y tendrás un día libre a la semana. — dijo todo aquello con un tono de hombre de negocios, expuso lo que quería sin muchos rodeos. —Le explicaba al señor Nott que, aunque me siento bastante halagada por la proposición, no me gusta llamar la atención.

—Discúlpenos un momento. —la interrumpió Luna, halándola del brazo y alejándose de los caballeros para poder hablar con toda la confidencialidad posible. —Hermione eres mi amiga y te adoro, pero si no aceptas este trabajo seré la primera en decirte que tomaste la decisión más estúpida de tu vida. —"La más estúpida fue haber estado con Ron," pensó mientras veía cómo su mejor amiga le miraba con reproche. ¿Por qué era tan difícil para ella entender que ya no quería nada del mundo mágico, ni siquiera algo tan inofensivo como aquello?

—Sé lo que estás pensando, y sí está bien, es posible que no sea la decisión más estúpida jamás tomada por tu parte, pero piénsalo. A pena estás logrando llegar a fin de mes, el dinero no crece en árboles Mía y sé que es Malfoy y nunca se llevaron bien en Hogwarts, pero apenas y lo verás. Seguro ha de estar muy ocupado como para pasar el tiempo en este bar y ambos son adultos como para llevar mejor la situación.

Las razones que Luna le daba eran lógicas, fundamentadas y convincentes, pero aún así no quería dar el brazo a torcer. De seguro ese lugar adquiriría mucha popularidad, ese día habían acudido personas importantes del mundo mágico, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que Ronald apareciera por allí. —Malfoy no es mi problema— le dijo con la voz quebrada y Luna la entendió al instante. Vio el miedo en sus ojos y la angustia que le producía la posibilidad de que el pasado llegara hasta ahí y la golpeara con toda su furia.

Le sonrió tratando de inyectarle fuerzas, —está bien Mía, yo no te forzaré a nada. —Hermione suspiró aliviada y regresaron junto a los hombres que la esperaban para decirles su decisión. Michael les sonrió cuando llegaron a su lado, mientras que Draco se limitó a mirar, primero a Luna y luego a la castaña, para dejar su ojos fijos en ella, esperando una respuesta.

Como todo buen hombre de negocios, él podía anticiparse a las actitudes y acciones de sus compañeros y rivales de negocios. Luego de la guerra se encargó de limpiar el nombre de los Malfoy, obtuvo todos los derechos de las propiedades de la familia, permitiéndoles a Lucius y Narcissa una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero anual para sus gastos, dejándole a él con la paz suficiente para correr con los negocios.

Destruyó toda vinculación con el lado oscuro, las empresas de venta de elfos y de adquisición de objetos mágicos fueron cerradas apenas empezó a ser la cabeza de los negocios de su padre. Exploró otros terrenos, pagó a un grupo de magos especializados en pociones para que trabajaran en fórmulas más eficientes y rápidas para ayudar a la comunidad mágica con problemas simples como la limpieza del hogar, los cosméticos; pero no sólo se limitaban a esto, sino que incursionaban en el mundo de la medicina, siendo capaces de mejorar pociones como la crecehuesos, más rápida y menos dolorosa.

Negocios como estos le devolvieron el prestigio y la fama de la que su familia había gozado en años anteriores. Decidió dar otro paso en su estrategia e incursionó en empresas donde el trato con el cliente era lo primordial, así fue cómo surgió la cadena de bares de Malfoy Corp.; Portal de Medianoche era la cuarta sucursal y prometía ser todo un éxito.

Es por toda esta experiencia que Draco pudo saber que Hermione rechazaría su propuesta. La forma en que se tensaron sus hombros, como apretaba sus puños, respiraba profundo y levantaba la vista. Por lo mismo decidió adelantársele, jugar una carta a ciegas. —Me alegra mucho que aceptara nuestra propuesta. — le dijo alegremente. Hermione le miró perpleja.

—Disculpa Malfoy pero yo no he aceptado tu propuesta.

— ¿Y no era esa lo que venías a decirnos? —dijo fingiendo inocencia. —Es decir, nunca he visto a un Gryffindor acobardarse sólo porque tendrá un poco de atención sobre su persona.

Los labios de la castaña se fueron uniendo hasta formar una fina línea, su ceño estaba fruncido y apretó —si es que era posible— aún más sus puños. Luna observaba la reacción de su amiga sorprendida, hace mucho que no la veía enojada, no enojada, más bien furiosa.

—Nos veremos mañana Michael, llegaré a tiempo. Luna vámonos. —dijo entre dientes, la rubia se colocó a su lado, se despidió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, sacó su varita y se desaparecieron del lugar. Draco miró con una sonrisa triunfante a Michael y este le miró un poco confundido.

— ¿Sabías que aceptaría?

—Realmente, ella iba a rechazar la propuesta, pero nada mejor para tentar a un Gryffindor que cuestionar su valentía. Son así de nobles. —dijo ladeando una sonrisa para luego dirigirse al bar por un whisky.

Un hombre a su lado la sacó de sus pensamientos, otro más que intentaba ligársela aquella noche. —Lo siento, no estoy interesada. — dijo por tercera vez en lo que iba de velada y volvió a mirar a su mejor amiga, aún con los ojos cerrados, tocando con su alma, con cada poro de su cuerpo, con tal pasión que dejaba hipnotizados a los que la escuchaban. Sonrió para sí al recordar la forma en la que Draco la indujo a aceptar el trabajo, había sido una jugada muy inteligente por su parte. Una pequeña risilla se escapó de sus labios al recordar el escándalo que formó Hermione al llegar a su casa.

— ¿Cómo me permitiste aceptar esa locura, Luna? ¿Por qué no me ayudaste a recapacitar? — le dijo mientras revoloteaba por el pequeño apartamento, caminó desde la puerta hasta su habitación, luego a la cocina para terminar frente a su piano en menos de diez segundos.

—Te veías muy decidida, así que no quise llevarte la contraria. —le respondió sonriendo. —Además que hace tiempo que no te veía tan enojada como hoy, y aún recuerdo lo que le pasaba a las personas que provocaban tu enojo.

Hermione la miró detenidamente por unos momentos. Tenía razón, se había enojado, hace tanto que no sentía otra emoción que no fuera la lástima y la tristeza que no se había percatado de que realmente estaba sumamente enojada. —Es cierto Luna, estoy enojada. — y de la nada empezó a reír con ganas. Luna pensaba que esa noche no podía traer más sorpresas, ver a su amiga fuera de sus casillas era una cosa, pero observarla destornillándose de la risa era otra completamente diferente.

Pero así como la risa la había atacado súbitamente, esta ceso para dar paso al llanto, la rubia la miró con ojos comprensivos y fue a su lado a abrazarla, esperando a que terminara de desahogarse, y que la tormenta de sentimientos que se arremolinaba dentro ella, se calmara. La llevó a la habitación y se acostaron juntas, Luna esperó hasta que ella se durmiera antes de aparecerse en su propia casa.

Hermione acababa de tocar la última pieza de la noche, al fin abrió los ojos e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de dirigirse hacia la barra donde la rubia la esperaba. Una música más movida empezó a sonar y algunas parejas comenzaron a bailar en la pista. Luna le sonreía abiertamente, Hermione le correspondió con una mucho más tímida.

—Has estado maravillosa Mía.

—Gracias Luna, espero que al público le haya gustado.

—Al público le has encantado. —escucharon una voz conocida detrás de ellas. No era otro más que Draco Malfoy, el cual les sonreía con superioridad y un deje de picardía. Se notaba que estaba entre sus aguas. Vestido impecablemente, su colonia cara inundó los sentidos de las chicas, toda su presencia era imponente. Luna le saludó con cortesía y Hermione se limitó a asentir levemente.

—Algunas personas se han sorprendido de que fueras Hermione Granger, al parecer a simple vista nadie te reconoce, pero al final terminan por dilucidar tu identidad. Mis clientes más importantes te han enviado sus más sinceras felicitaciones.

—Gracias. —le dijo a secas y se cruzó de brazos de manera protectora, no sabía qué más decir y si era sincera consigo misma, estaba un poco avergonzada por la poca muestra de madurez que había tenido el día anterior cuando aceptó el trabajo.

—Luna, voy a ir al camerino para refrescarme un poco, nos vemos en un rato. Buenas noches Malfoy.

Ambos la miraron desaparecer a través de la puerta de la cocina, con paso apresurado y agradeciendo fugazmente los elogios que recibía en el camino. Cuando la perdieron de vista, Luna miró a Draco con los ojos llenos de agradecimiento y le sonrió.

—Muchas gracias Draco, estás siendo de gran ayuda.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer, después de que el bruto de mi mejor amigo te lastimara. — le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Oh, a él no lo metas en la conversación. Sé que también lo haces porque te sientes agradecido de una forma u otra.

—Tienes razón, me conoces. Ella fue una de las pocas personas que apoyó a mi familia tras la guerra. Este es mi pago por ese favor. Además, una Granger sin espíritu de pelea no es nada divertida. — ambos rieron por este comentario. Quienes los vieran juntos pensarían que eran pareja, divirtiéndose, hablando, físicamente eran bastante compatibles. Pero la verdad era otra, tenían a dos personas en común, que de alguna forma quisieron y odiaron en algún momento de sus vidas.

—La has hecho enojar, eso me hace muy feliz.

—Qué extraña eres. Estás contenta porque hice rabiar a tu mejor amiga. — y volvieron a reír antes de pedirle al bar ténder que les sirviera unas copas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes que nada, muchas gracias por leer, gracias a los que han dejado sus reviews y también a los que no. Un saludo especial a betzacosta (gracias betza por tu apoyo) y a Serena Princesita Hale (espero que la historia te siga pareciendo interesante).**

**Ya saben que todo lo que reconozcan es de J. K. Rowling, lo demás es todo mío. Ahora, ¡a leer! **

* * *

Sintió los cuerpos ásperos, pequeños y cuadrados bajar a través de su garganta. Era la misma rutina desde que el doctor Wood le prescribiera esas medicinas. Se levantaba temprano, iba al baño, se lavaba la cara, se cepillaba los dientes, abría el compartimiento de las medicinas, tomaba el frasco lleno de pastillas y se tomaba dos —como decía en la receta—. Al principio le costaba acordarse de lo que tenía que hacer, pero con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en una más de sus rutinas. Acabado esto, volcaba su atención en el gato, dándole de comer, peinándole, acariciándole y llenándole de mimos. Después de que estaba segura que había hecho todo lo posible por hacer sentir bien al animal, proseguía a preparase un desayuno ligero —si es que podía llamársele desayuno a unas salchichas enlatadas o las sobras de la noche anterior—.

Escuchó un leve golpe en la puerta, de seguro era su vecina Mary, que la visitaba cada vez que iba a salir de compras, por si acaso se le ofrecía algo. Mary era una de esas chicas alegres y despreocupadas, que no le encontraban más desperfecto a la vida que el que un hermoso día soleado fuera arruinado por una borrasca. Vive sola y en el mismo piso que Hermione —aunque sola no es el término exacto, ya que la cantidad de chicos que se pasan por su apartamento hace que sea casi imposible el estado soledad allí—.

—Hola Mary— le saludó luego de atender a la puerta. Tenía delante a una chica de expresión inocente, cabello negro corto, algunas pecas en la cara y de intensos ojos negros. En sí poseía un magnetismo que volvía locos a los hombres, una gran personalidad y un estilo de vida bohemio. Estudiaba artes plásticas, y como la gran mayoría de los seres que habitan el planeta, tampoco tenía idea de la existencia de un mundo mágico. —Voy a comprar unas cosas, ¿necesitas algo? — le dijo con su sonrisa de un millón de dólares, dientes perfectos, blancos y alineados.

Se le quedó mirando unos segundos. "¿Qué sería de mi vida si yo fuera como Mary?," se preguntó. Muy en el fondo Hermione siempre había creído que le faltaba esa chispa de carisma que Ronald tanto buscaba en su relación. —Es que no eres aventurera— le había escuchado decir en varias ocasiones, después de cenar, mientras ella lavaba los platos; o tal vez, cuando regresaban de las reuniones en la Madriguera. Ella no tomaba muy en serio lo que le decía, digiriéndolo como una pequeña broma de su parte. Pero al final, eso fue lo que hizo, se marchó en busca de la aventura —personificado en una rubia despampanante con la que empezó a salir antes de terminar con ella—.

—No, gracias Mary, no necesito nada— le dijo rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que su vecina aún esperaba una respuesta. Forzó una pequeña sonrisa y agitó su mano en forma de despedida mientras la veía alejarse y subirse en el elevador. Pero la cara de esta cambió a una expresión de sorpresa y se golpeó la frente como si acababa de hacer algo sumamente estúpido; se bajó del elevador y se dirigió a Hermione.

—Anoche te llegó correo mientras no estabas. Me pareció muy extraño que estuvieran entregándolo a esas horas, iba pasando por aquí con Robert —que era el acompañante de turno de ese mes— y me topé con el mensajero. Le dije que guardaría tu correspondencia hasta que te viera. Regreso ahora, ya vuelvo.

Vio como la chica regresaba a su departamento, que quedaba justo frente al suyo, en busca del paquete que estaba dirigido hacia ella. Puso su mente a trabajar, definitivamente no podía ser de nadie del mundo de la magia, ya que todos usan lechuzas para la correspondencia. Sus padres ya habían abandonado este mundo, dejándola así con pocas posibilidades de recibir alguna carta de personas conocidas. Por tanto, pensó, que podría ser propaganda, o de algún banco u empresa ofreciendo sus servicios. Mary estuvo de regreso en poco tiempo, con una caja pequeña, de algunos 15 centímetros de largo y 10 centímetros de altura. Se la entregó para luego salir corriendo en dirección al elevador, no sin antes despedirse de Hermione.

La caja no era pesada, detalle que corroboró su hipótesis de que podría tratarse de simple propaganda. Su nombre y dirección aparecían escritos en la superficie, pero no vio señales del remitente. Le dio un par de vueltas antes de fruncir el ceño, extrañada, y entrar a su apartamento. Preparó un poco de café y se sentó en una pequeña mesa de cuatro plazas en la cocina, puso el paquete encima de la mesa y lo abrió cuidadosamente. Dentro no encontró algo que estuviera fuera de lo común, pero sin embargo, le llamó bastante la atención. El paquete contenía un libro de cubierta de cuero marrón, las orillas estaban gastadas y la portada no tenía título. Lo dejó un momento sobre la mesa, justo frente a ella, sin abrirlo.

Hace un tiempo atrás de seguro que no hubiera esperado siquiera dos segundos para averiguar la información contenida en el papel y tinta, pero esta vez, su sexto sentido —agudizado en el tiempo de la guerra— le decía que debía ser precavida. Dudosa y renuente al principio, se puso de pie en busca de su varita. Meses y meses sin usarla, y un estúpido libro y su curiosidad la estaban obligando a utilizarla de nuevo. "Solo esta vez," se dijo a sí misma mientras la sacaba del cofre. Regresó a la cocina y realizó unos cuantos hechizos para verificar que era seguro, no estaba encantado, obviamente no era un traslador —si no Mary no hubiera sido capaz de entregarle el paquete— y después del hechizo desilusionador, no encontró nada extraño.

"Estás siendo paranoica," pensó suspirando mientras volvía a sentarse. Tomó el libro entre sus manos y lo abrió en la primera página. No tenía una editorial o fecha de impresión, a decir verdad, estaba escrito a mano, con una letra elegante— de esas que cuestan años perfeccionar— que desaparecía en algunas partes, desgastada por el tiempo.

"_Odio mi vida. Todo estaba bien hasta que sucedió. ¿Por qué tuvo que existir? ¿Por qué tuvo que entrar a mi vida y arruinarlo todo? Ahora no soy la sombra de lo que era, ¿acaso eso sentirán los condenados a muerte en Azkaban cuando les van a dar el beso del Dementor? ¿Esta soledad que me carcome poco a poco, que lacera mi alma lentamente pero con tal constancia como el amanecer y el anochecer?_

_Le odio, profundamente. Es un maldito, su sonrisa cínica, su mirada penetrante que suele dejarme al desnudo, la impotencia que siento cuando lo hace, la furia que siento cuando se acerca. Lo peor de todo es no poder gritar. ¡Oh! ¡Si al menos pudiera llorar! Soy una desdichada, permanezco en silencio, sin nadie a quien pueda recurrir. ¡Quisiera estar muerta! ¡Muerta! ¡Muerta! ¡Muerta!_

Dejó de leer en este punto, sobresaltada, angustiada, con el pulso agitándose en sus venas a una velocidad estrepitosa. Las sienes le latían y se sintió mareada. Cerró el libro de golpe y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. ¿A quién le podría pertenecer aquel diario? —porque eso es lo que debía de ser—. ¿Qué mujer podría llevar esa clase de dolor? "Debieron traérmelo por equivocación", pensó desesperada, pero luego descartó la posibilidad. Su nombre y dirección estaban perfectamente escritos en el destinatario, así que debía de ser para ella; pero, ¿por qué?

Sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho y le costaba respirar. El mareo empeoró y sus manos empezaron a temblar. Un súbito miedo la embargó por completo, se sentía desprotegida, miró alrededor y solo pensaba en escapar, en salir del apartamento a toda prisa. Caminó tambaleándose hasta la habitación y se dejó caer sobre su cama. "Recuerda Hermione, lo que el doctor Wood te dijo que hicieras durante estos episodios." Trató de normalizar su respiración, de pensar en lo que haría después, como una salida imprevista al centro comercial o sentarse a trabajar en otra de sus canciones.

Poco a poco fue pasando. Hacía más de tres meses que no presentaba un ataque de pánico. Sí, además de la depresión que la aquejaba, también el doctor tuvo que lidiar con sus episodios crónicos de pánico. Pensaba que ya estaba curada de aquello, pero lo que acababa de leer, le era tan terroríficamente conocido. La sensación de impotencia, el sentirse sola aún cuando habían personas alrededor, el dolor y el odio hacía una única persona y las ganas intensas de morir. Todo era tan familiar, que provocó que se desencadenara uno de sus ataques, ya olvidados.

* * *

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo se quedó dormida, pero el incesante ruido proveniente del teléfono la despertó. Se levantó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y sintiéndose mareada aún. Cuando salió para responder, se sorprendió al notar la oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar, ya era de noche, ¡había dormido durante todo el día!

—Buenas noches— dijo arrastrando las palabras, con voz tosca, característica de aquellas personas que acaban de salir de un gran letargo. Escuchó una voz apresuraba, que le decía —al entender de Hermione— muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. — ¿Cómo? — fue lo único que logró articular, esperando que la persona que le hablaba se sosegara un poco y su cerebro adormilado fuera capaz de asimilar lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

— ¿Hermione? — dijo la voz con preocupación, una voz que le era sumamente familiar, ¿dónde la había escuchado antes? — ¿Hermione? — volvió a repetir. — ¿Luna? — le respondió la castaña, ya sintiéndose un poco más despierta, era la voz de su mejor amiga sin duda alguna. — ¿Qué sucede? —

—Eso es lo que quisiera saber Mía, ¿te ha pasado algo? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa? Estamos muy preocupados.

— ¿A qué te refieres Luna? — dijo mientras un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al observar el libro de cuero marrón encima de la mesa de su cocina. Su mejor amiga suspiró pesadamente antes de continuar, —Tienes media hora de retraso en el bar Mía, ¿por qué estás en tu casa todavía? No estás intentando que te despidan, ¿cierto? — su voz se escuchó casi maternal, al igual que una madre que amonesta a sus hijos con amor y dulzura. Hermione miró su reloj de muñeca, sí era cierto, eran las 8:30 PM y ella estaba en pijamas.

—Oh Luna, no es nada de eso. ¿Podrías disculparme con Michael y decirle que llego en una hora?

— ¿Una hora?

—No voy a aparecerme, usaré el transporte muggle. Luego te cuento, ¿está bien? Ahora tengo que tratar de llegar lo más pronto posible.

—Esperaré esa explicación, ahora apresúrate que todos los clientes están preguntando por ti. — dijo tratando de imprimirle emoción a sus palabras.

* * *

"No me dejes, sólo tócame

Aquí en la penumbra de esta vacía habitación

Envueltos entre sábanas de suave seda

Sedúceme con tus labios, ve mi corazón."

"Siento tu aliento contra mi cuello desnudo

Y sólo pienso en lo afortunada que soy

Me quedo en silencio para que sepas que te escucho

Y percibas, cariño, todo el amor que te doy."

"Quédate en silencio y permanece a mi lado

Que no habrá un mañana si no estás junto a mí.

Nuestros cuerpos están juntos, suavemente danzando

Mis besos te marcarán con un sendero carmín."

"Quédate en silencio y permanece a mi lado

Esto que siento es algo más que sagrado

Quédate en silencio y permanece a mi lado

Lo daré todo por ti, mi dulce amado. "

"Quédate en silencio y permanece a mi lado

Quédate en silencio y permanece a mi lado."

Así terminó de cantar la canción que jamás le pudo cantar a Ronald, era su regalo de bodas, la había escrito depositando todo su amor en ella, transmitiéndole lo segura que se sentía a su lado. ¡Qué ilusa había sido! Debió de estar más alerta a las señales, a las prácticas de última hora del equipo, las salidas más frecuentes y el sutil aroma a lilas que se impregnaba de vez en cuando en sus camisas y que le atribuía a las flores que le regalaba en cada ocasión.

Esa noche el público le perdonó su retraso, la canción caló profundo en sus corazones, tal vez por la letra, la melodía o las lágrimas de Hermione cuando tocaba. Cuando tocó la última nota, el silencio inundó el lugar, y no fue hasta casi un minuto después que las personas empezaron a aplaudir. Luna la observó durante todo ese tiempo con tristeza, ¿qué le estaría pasando a su amiga que le empeorara su estado depresivo?

Tal vez no debió usar esa canción, pero no pudo evitarlo, ese día se sentía menos ella y más como nada, sumida en sus quimeras. Al cabo de otra hora le tocaba su descanso. Se dirigió directamente hasta donde estaba su mejor amiga, siempre en la barra, observándola. —Siento haber llegado tarde Luna. Pero realmente tengo una buena explicación para eso.

—Esperemos que sea una gran explicación, porque yo también quisiera oírla— escuchó la voz de Draco detrás de ella, con un claro tono molesto. Hermione vaciló antes de girar a verle, no era que le tuviera miedo, pero su mente no había tenido el tiempo suficiente de inventar algo lo suficientemente convincente como para no quedar en ridículo, estaba segura que se burlaría de ella si supiera que tuvo un ataque de pánico por un estúpido libro.

—Es que tuve que llevar a mi gato al veterinario— dijo más rápido de lo que debía, nunca fue buena para mentir. Draco la miró sospechosamente y alternó la vista entre Hermione y Luna.

—Mira Granger, no sé cómo te manejes ahora, pero no tolero actitudes irresponsables en mis empleados. Mis empleados tienen que ser los mejores, siempre por encima de la competencia. Al parecer no eres la brillante estrella que todos pensaron que serías, siempre responsable. De ahora en adelante te prohíbo tajantemente que vuelvas a faltar a tu horario de trabajo. Que te quede bien claro. —le dijo con la voz sosegada, pero cargada con rabia, que dejó un sabor amargo en el ambiente. Hermione se sintió indignada, él no sabía qué le había sucedido, siempre había sido una persona intachable.

—Escúchame bien Malfoy, llegué tarde, es cierto, pero tenía una buena razón para hacerlo, además de que entiendo que estés enojado; pero eso no te da derecho a hablarme de esa forma, no eres mi dueño, aunque trabaje para ti, así que mejor vayamos poniendo unos cuantos puntos sobre las íes, si las cosas van a ser así pues yo... — dijo todo aquello subiendo de tono cada tres o cuatro palabras, algunos comensales se habían exaltado y mirado en su dirección.

—Hermione, ibas a acompañarme al tocador, ¿recuerdas? Vamos ahora— le interrumpió Luna, antes de que dijera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. Hermione parecía renuente a moverse de allí, taladrando con los ojos a Draco, y este le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad, pero él sabía controlar mucho más sus emociones, pareciendo sereno para quien no lo conociera realmente.

—Vamos— le insistió Luna entre dientes y a Hermione no le quedó más opción que acceder. Tragándose las ganas de golpear al ex-Slytherin hasta la inconsciencia. Esa misma noche, en su cama, le agradeció a Luna por no dejarla cometer una estupidez que de seguro lamentaría durante toda su vida.


End file.
